Evaluations of physical, physiological and mental disorders are often made through the study of brain electrical activity recorded by an array of electrodes placed on the head or scalp. The resulting data, referred to as an electroencephalograph (“EEG”), measures brain wave activity across a range of frequencies. The advent of quantitative computer analysis has significantly enhanced the clinical utility of the EEG. Neurometric methods of EEG analysis have yielded the quantitative electroencephalogram (“qEEG”), employing mathematical functions to describe healthy and unhealthy brain development and activity. The qEEG provides extensive detail into the electrical activity of the brain not discernible or quantifiable through standard EEG analysis.